The New and the Old
by BeautyandtheNerd
Summary: One day a mysterious girl appears. She has no memory of her past or what happened to her. The sonic heroes find out ENRJAK will return, but he won't be alone. a demi-god called AGLEANCE will be with him to destroy Mobious. Can the Sonic heroes and the new member stop ENERJAK and AGLEANCE? Who is this mysterious girl? Come find out. WARNING:Sonamy in this story and Knuckles X OC


**_Chapter 1_**

**_Who?_**

It was a stormy day in Mobious. The sonic team was at Cream and Cheese's home waiting the storm out. Almost everyone was there. There was Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Vanilla, Maria Robotnik, even Shadow and Knuckles were there.

"Then WHOOSH! I crushed Egghead's machine and saved the world...again." Sonic said.

"I could've done it in less time. But Whata gonna do?" Knuckles said.

"I'm the fastest thing alive. You couldn't do it faster if I had my feet tied together." Sonic stated.

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN!?" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh, nothing Knucklehead." Everyone laughed. They found it kinda funny how Knuckles and Sonic would always fight. Maria looked out the window. Lighting Flashed revealing a figure out there.

"Who's that?" She asked as she gently layed a hand on Shadow's shoulder to get his attention.

"It's probably Rouge." Amy huffed.

"No, Rouge wouldn't be out in this kind of storm. Even if the Master Emerald isn't guarded." Shadow said.

"HE'S PROBABLY AFTER THE EMERALD! WHY'D I LET YOU CONVINCE ME INTO COMING HERE!?" Knuckles shouted at Amy.

"Because you're always alone up there and never get a break!?" She shouted back.

"Um, guys?" Sonic and Tails said. The person was getting closer and...uh oh. He was getting bigger. More lighting and thunder came.

"Tails! Cream! Cheese! Come on, Let the other's take care of this." Vanilla said. Maria was about to go out the door to fight the monster, but Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Maria!"

"I wanna help Shadow."

"I-I know...but I don't want to loose you again. Please, go with Vanilla." Shadow pleaded. Maria hesitated, but eventually smiled. She went to Vanilla and followed them. Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles ran outside to see a giant creature outside the house. It stood there and looked at them. The rain got harder, more lighting and thunder came.

"Why's it just standing there?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"I don't know. It doesn't look metal." He answered her.

"Then it can't be one of Eggman's creations." Knuckles said as he stared at the mysterious figure.

"Enough, CHAOS CONTR-" before Shadow could finish what he was saying the figure backed up and whacked Shadow. Shadow flew back hitting the ground so hard he was knocked out. The monster step forward to pick him up. But Amy's piko hammer hit her hand away. It backed away and roared. The monster held Amy down with one of it's giant hands and grabbed Shadow with the other. Amy screamed.

"AMY!?" Sonic and Knuckles screamed. Knuckles jumped up and started punching the creature's back leg. Sonic started running around the monster to confuse it. It lifted it's hand off of Amy. But then, it somehow was able to kick Sonic. Amy got angry. She jumped up and started hitting it. The monster held an arm out to block the hammer. It turned around and grabbed Knuckles with it's free hand. Knuckles started punching it's hand, but it was to strong. Looked at the monster with anger. But that expression quickly left. He saw light purple eyes full of pain. Then it whispered.

"h-help...m-me..." Was all it said. Knuckles looked behind it and saw Shadow up.

"CHAOS CONTROL!?"

"NO, WAIT!?" Knuckles shouted. But it was too late. A beam of energy shoot the monster's head. It screamed so loud you could hear it from the other side of the world. It let go of Knuckles. He glided down and looked back at the monster. It started to get smaller in the air. It stopped screaming and started hurtling towards the ground. Knuckles ran towards it and caught the creature before it hit the ground in his arms bridle style. He looked at it and saw that it wasn't an it, but a girl. A Mobian to be exact. Her fur was a brown color, her hair was long, her belly was white, and around her eyes and on the top half of her ears were black. She had no cloths like most girls, she was cut, bruised, and her head was bleeding badly. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy went to Knuckles. He got up and turned toward them and said:

"Get Vanilla, she needs help...NOW!?" They all ran back to Vanilla's home.

"Vanilla! Come here, quick!" Amy shouted. Knuckles laid the girl on the couch. Vanilla and Maria came in.

"Oh my." Vanilla said.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Well we thought she was this giant monster trying to attack us, but-" Amy was cut off though be Knuckles.

"SHE NEEDS HELP NOW! HURRY VANILLA!?" Knuckles shouted. Vanilla hurried away.

"Knuckles calm down. She'll be-"

"SHUT UP SONIC!? I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE TOO!?" Knuckles took a stool from the kitchen and brought it towards the girl and sat on it. Sonic went to go check on Tails and Cream while Amy went to go help Vanilla. Shadow walked into the kitchen. Maria just looked at Knuckles. She laid her hand on his shoulder, but he moved his shoulder away. So Maria went to the kitchen as well see Shadow. She walked up to the kitchen door and opened it and saw Shadow leaning against the wall next to the door on the. She closed the door and leaned against the wall next to Shadow. Maria looked up at him and asked:

"Is Knuckles ok?"

"What?"

"Knuckles? He seems, well upset about this girl. Do you know why?" Shadow sighed and answered.

"All I know is that he lost someone very special."

"oh." Was all Maria said. They just stood there in silents.

* * *

Vanilla and Amy came out with bandages, water, and a towel. As soon as they were done the girl's head, body, and leg was all wrapped up.

"I don't think she's going to make it. She lose a lot of blood." Vanilla said. Cream and Cheese were crying. Tails just stood there in shock. Sonic went to the wall and banged it.

"You can't save everyone Sonic." Tails told him. Knuckles fell to his knees. He slammed his fist onto the floor and said:

"No."

"If she makes it through the night though, she'll be alright. That isn't a very high chance though. But one of us has to stay up to watch her." Vanilla added trying to cheer them up. It didn't work very well.

"I will."

"What?" Vanilla asked Knuckles. He got up and said again:

"I will. I'll stay up. The storm won't be over till morning and I can't get back to the Emerald in this weather any was. Plus no one could get to the Master Emerald in this weather."

"Well, alright. Sonic, Amy, Tails, I have guest rooms ready for you. Cream and Cheese will show you your rooms while I'll show Shadow and Maria their rooms." Vanilla said as she walked to the kitchen to fetch Shadow and Maria.

"Alright. Fellow me." Cream said sadly.

"Choa. Choa." Cheese said in a sad tone too. Sonic, Amy and Tails left with Cream and Cheese, leaving Knuckles and the girl alone. Knuckles didn't see Maria, Shadow, and Vanilla come out so he figured they took a different way. So he sat on the stool and waited. And waited. And some more he waited. Knuckles finally fell asleep. Then all of a sudden, there was a sound. It woke Knuckles up. He looked around it sounded like old clocks were ringing. Where were those sounds coming from. Knuckles jumped up off the chair, still looking around. He looked back at the girl be she wasn't there on the couch. Knuckles panicked. Then he saw a light outside. Knuckles ran out the door and saw the girl was floating in air and glowing. Her hair was up in the air , almost like she was under water. She turned around and opened her eyes. They were glowing as well. Knuckles had to shield his eyes from the light it was so bright. Then she said in a very dark but enchanting voice:

"_Tick, tick, tick, echoed the clock  
Unleashing ENERJAK from the depths below  
The guardian of the Emerald's soul is his slave_

_Two spirits this time struggles inside ones mind  
Evil effervescence filling their body  
Twice absorbed into their slaves_

_Tick, tick, tick, as the clock does chime  
Three is end of all light_

_Evil on a night like this_  
_Evil tasting like a twisted wish_  
_Evil tainted sounds of cheer_  
_Evil tearing down their helpless fate_

_The mask of light_  
_under her face_  
_My lips are sealed_  
_see no AGLEANCE_  
_hear no AGLEANCE_  
_speak no AGLEANCE_

_a grain of wisdom_  
_will do you no good_  
_for the end is near_  
_see no AGLEANCE_  
_hear no ENERJAK_  
_speak no evil_

_evil will own the day _  
_and the night in _  
_mobious soon_

_Evil  
in the heart of two  
in the head of two  
two souls in two bodies_

_You can run  
but you cant hide from  
ENERJAK and AGLEANCE_

_But she must choose;  
One word, that's all she needs.  
destruction vs right,_

_Tick, tick, tick, times running out  
AGLEANCE and ENERJAK are coming!  
She must choose when the time comes;  
Lives or none." _

"WHAT!?" was all Knuckles said. ENERJAK can't come back. He won't let it happen. The chiming stopped and the stopped glowing and started falling again towards the ground. Knuckles caught her in his arms in time. He just looked at her and said:

"Who are you?" Knuckles walked back to Vanilla's home. When he was inside, Knuckles laid the girl carefully on the couch and sat on the stool once more.

~Early Morning~

Knuckles woke up early, as always. He got up and stretch. His stomach started rumbling. Why would it do that. He looked at the clock, it 5:15. At this time he would have had his grapes by now. He looked around. No one else was up. Knuckles looked at the couch to see she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" He asked himself. Knuckles went outside to see if she went outside. Then he saw in the distance a figure sitting on a hill looking out at the sun rise. Knuckles ran towards the figure thinking maybe it was the girl. Maybe she made it. As he got closer he could see the figure better. Knuckles was right, it was the girl. She seemed to be eating grapes. And a lot of them. "Hey." Knuckles said. The girl turned around to see Knuckles. He could see her a lot better now. She still had her head, body and legs wrapped, but her hands were wrapped as well. Her hair was like his but a little shorter, she was a nice light brown color, the top of her ears and around her eyes were black, Her tail was puffy and had black rings around it. Her stomach was white, and her eyes were a very beautiful swirl of purple and blue. She was obviously a raccoon. She stared at him and blushed a little. She looked kinda scared. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." Knuckles said as he slowly came closer and sat next to her. She nodded and looked back at the sun rise. "I see you made it through the night. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said firmly.

"What happened to you?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions." She said as though she was mad at him.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the couch." Knuckles grumbled. She sighed.

"Sorry. I just don't appreciate being shoot in the head with energy."

"Sorry about that. Shadow can be a little...dramatic." Knuckles chuckled and so did the girl. "By the ways, I'm Knuckles the Echidna. What's your name?" Knuckles said as he took a grape. The girl took it back and said:

"Um...Ace-...Ace-...I actually don't remember to be honest." Knuckles looked at her in shock. He though for a minute then finally said:

"How about we call ya Ace. Ace the Raccoon." She nodded.

"Ace the Raccoon? I like it."

* * *

**I don't own any of these characters except Ace the Raccoon. Sega own the others. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
